The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors having floating alignment members.
In various receptacle connectors, devices are utilized to lock terminals in place and to assure that the terminals are in proper position within the receptacle connector. One such field is in the automotive field where the application typically requires a locking system for locking the terminals in place, as well as a terminal position assurance (TPA) device which assures that the terminals are in proper position longitudinally within the respective cavities. Typically, the locking system and TPA device cooperate to prevent mating of a corresponding plug connector, where some of the lines are open due to one or more terminals not being fully loaded.
Some known receptacle connectors may include an alignment plate within the mating cavity that receives the plug connector. The alignment plate is located within the mating cavity and supports the ends of the terminals to prevent stubbing during mating with the plug connector. As the plug connector is loaded into the mating cavity, the alignment plate is moved to a fully seated position and the terminals are fully cantilevered into the mating cavity and mated with the plug connector.
Known receptacle connectors with alignment plates are not without disadvantages. For instance, when the plug connectors are unmated and removed from the mating cavity, the terminals are exposed within the mating cavity. When the plug connector is no longer mated with the receptacle connector, the terminals are susceptible to damage from foreign objects introduced into the mating cavity. When the plug connector is again mated with the receptacle connector, the terminals are susceptible to damage from stubbing.
A need remains for a receptacle connector that provides protection to the terminals housed therein in a reliable and repeatable manner.